


What we should be, what we will become

by Morphological



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphological/pseuds/Morphological
Summary: [2007, missing moment]Leonardo si vede costretto ad andare via da casa. Deve separare i suoi sentimenti dall'esere un buon leader per la sua squadra, è per questo che se ne va via da casa per un anno. Ma un anno non sarà mai sufficiente per cancellare quello che sente, e Leonardo lo sa benissimo.Raffaello, dal canto suo, non capisce, non riesce a capire perchè, se lo domanda ogni giorno che lui è lontano da casa. Deve trovare la sua strada, magari capire di più su se stesso.DAL TESTO:"Quando finalmente furono tutti pronti a lasciarlo andare - lui avrebbe preferito sgattaiolare via nel cuore della notte, non guardare in faccia nessuno mentre se ne andava - lo guardò negli occhi una sola volta, prima di girarsi per impedirsi di stringerlo forte in un abbraccio, dirgli scusa, mi dispiace, voglio davvero restare e baciarlo lì, davanti a tutti, fregandosene di ciò che potrebbero pensare. Non avrebbe davvero importanza. Leonardo, però, sa che non può davvero farlo. Sarebbe stupido e controproducente e inutile, e in quel momento non era il caso. Magari un giorno potrà farlo, si disse, e ci credeva davvero."storia scritta sulle canzoni: Infinito, Dimentica, Non è mai un errore, di Raf.





	1. Prelude

Il nervosismo minaccia di travolgerlo, l'ansia cresce dentro di lui come un'onda e diventa sempre più grande ogni secondo che passa. Sa perfettamente perché è stato convocato, non può fare finta di niente. E inoltre se lo aspetta: certe cose, se tuo padre è un abilissimo maestro ninja, escono allo scoperto in un modo o nell'altro.

Bussa tre volte sulla porta del dojo, la mano gli trema leggermente. Attende trepidante la risposta che sta per arrivare.

È impossibile che la felicità provata in quegli ultimi mesi possa durare per sempre, quella parte pessimista del suo cervello gliel'ha ripetuto tante di quelle volte che ha perso il conto, eppure ha continuato un ignorarla, crogiolandosi nel tepore di quel segreto tanto bello . Ha perso la cognizione del tempo nei momenti in cui si trova tra le sue braccia, si sente così sicuro che tutte le sue preoccupazioni scivolano via, tenendo solo una calma incrollabile. È più utile di tante ore di meditazione. Ma ora è tutto finito.

\- Entra, Leonardo. - dice quella voce che conosce tanto bene.

Leonardo sente il respiro che inizia ad aumentare, mentre cerca di reprimere l'istinto di scappare via, fuggire lontano e non farsi vedere mai più. Ma Leonardo Hamato non è certo certo un codardo, perciò caccia via quei pensieri e, facendosi coraggio, entra con passo sicuro.

Suo padre è in ginocchio, le candele intorno a sé con le fiammelle che tremolano leggermente, gettando una luce sulle spade e altre cose lì, creando così le ombre quasi spettrali.

Leonardo si siede accanto a lui emettendo un sospiro, unica traccia del suo nervosismo. - Hai qualcosa da dirmi, padre?

Il vecchio topo posa lo sguardo su di lui, negli occhi una luce che Leonardo non ha mai visto, piena di giudizio. - Sì, figliolo, e tu sai benissimo cosa desidero dirti.

Leonardo esala un respiro profondo, per voce che la voce sia sicura di parlare. - Non mi pento di ciò che ho fatto. - dice deciso, e mai parole sono più vere.

Splinter sorride e scuote la testa. - Questa non è una cosa che si fa in uno, ma in due. E l'avete voluto entrambi. - il vecchio maestro fa una pausa prima di continuare, durante la quale Leonardo trattiene il respiro quasi inconsciamente. - Io non ho nulla contro ciò che siete diventati, ma una situazione del genere con uno dei tuoi fratelli porta delle conseguenze. Voglio che tu vada in Sud America per un anno.

Leonardo sbarra gli occhi. - Perché? - riesce a chiedere dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, solo una minima parte del suo cervello rimugina su quel “non ho nulla contro ciò che siete diventati”; permette solo a quella parte di sé di rallegrarsi della notizia, il resto si sente morire all'idea di dover stare lontano da casa tanto tempo. Ma sa che lo farànonostante le sue reticenze, perché è quello che vuole il suo maestro.

― Perché i sentimenti che provate l'uno verso l'altro potrebbero interferire col tuo essere un leader. In Sud America procede il tuo addestramento, per migliorare come capo e per dividere i sentimenti dal tuo essere un ninja. ― il vecchio topo s'interrompe per qualche attimo. ― Partirai tra due giorni. ― e quelle quattro parole suonano come una condanna a morte.

Leonardo, razionalmente, capisce che Splinter ha ragione. Davvero. Ma la sua parte sentimentale continua a dire che non ègiusto e che deve esserci per forza un'altra soluzione, una qualsiasi.

― Io... sì, Sensei. ― Leonardo rinuncia a dire alcunché, preferendo piuttosto ritirarsi in camera sua a pensare a cosa dire a suo fratello; tanto é immerso nelle sue riflessioni che, quando si sdraia sul suo futon, non si accorge che lui lo aspetta lì, appoggiato ad un muro della stanza che è rimasto nell'ombra. L'altra tartaruga lo chiama con tono di voce sussurrato, ma questo basta per farsi sentire.

― Raphie! ― esclama Leonardo alzandosi con uno scatto fluido, e Raffaello si rende conto in un attimo che ciò che è successo è più grave di quanto pensa: Leonardo non s'è minimamente accorto della sua presenza. Normalmente non si sarebbe mai lasciato sorprendere in quel modo.

― Cos'è successo, Leo? ― gli chiede senza troppi giri di parole, e davvero, Leonardo non sa proprio da dove cominciare.

―Devo andare via, in Sud America, per un anno. ― dice alla fine, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio pesante come piombo.

Leonardo può vedere gli occhi dorati di Raffaello, sempre brillanti nell'ombra, che si sgranano mentre si stacca dalla parete e il suo corpo si irrigidisce. Leonardo si prepara internamente a vedere uno scoppio di rabbia.

― Perché? ― sputa quasi suo fratello mentre digrigna i denti, ripetendo senza saperlo ciò che ha chiesto lui stesso al maestro Splinter poco prima, con la medesima espressione e un identico tono di voce. ― Solo perché ha scoperto tutto? ― sembra sul punto di uscire dalla stanza gridando improperi, e Leonardo si sente in dovere di fermarlo.

― Non fare niente di stupido, Raffaello. ― dice avvicinandosi a lui.

Vede i suoi pugni stringersi con forza. ― Come puoi dire una cosa del genere, davvero non t'importa nulla? Te ne andrai così, senza neanche opporti?

― Devo farlo.

― No.

Leonardo prende un respiro profondo e guarda Raffaello negli occhi. ― Mi dispiace. ― e davvero lo pensa, con tutto il suo cuore. Ma mentre osserva le iridi dorate di suo fratello, si rende conto che Raffaello si sta arrabbiando davvero molto, solo con lui; se ci riflettesse, però, si accorgerebbe che non è colpa sua, qualche settimana e la vita al rifugio diverrebbe insostenibile con un Raffaello arrabbiato col maestro Splinter. Quindi Leonardo fa l'unica cosa che impedirebbe a Raffaello di avercela per sempre con quello che è, a tutti gli effetti, suo padre: mente. ― E poi io sono d'accordo ad andarmene.

Raffaello assottiglia gli occhi. ― Quindi non t'importa se non ci rivedremo per un anno?

― Esatto. ― Leonardo si sente morire dentro quando vede ogni muscolo del corpo di Raffaello irrigidirsi, né dice niente quando se ne va sbattendo la porta. Non hanno altro da dirsi.

Leonardo da un pugno, con tutta la sua forza, alla parete della stanza, incrinandola un po'. Il dolore però fa il suo dovere: lo rende di nuovo lucido. Non può lasciarsi trascinare dai sentimenti, deve essere freddo, calcolatore, una macchina da guerra. E quei sentimenti non aiutano per nulla.


	2. The Ghost of the Jungle and the Nightwatcher

**_Ti guardo per l’ultima volta_**  
**_Mentre vado via_**  
**_Ti ascolto respirare_**  
**_Non scatto la fotografia_**  
**_Non porterò nessuna traccia dentro me_**  
**_Niente che dovrò rimuovere._**  
  


Leonardo guarda prima Donatello e poi Michelangelo, e April e Casey che sono subito dietro di loro. Raffaello, appoggiato alla porta, fa finta di non esserci, e Leonardo gli dà corda per l’ultima volta.  
  
Cerca con tutto se stesso di non piangere – in fondo questo non è un addio, ma un arrivederci – ma è davvero dura, soprattutto se Michelangelo continua a dirgli che gli mancherà tanto e lo guarda con quei suoi enormi occhi azzurri.  
  
Donatello gli regala uno dei suoi sorrisi gentili. ― Fatti sentire, Leo, scrivi ogni tanto. ― e a Leonardo scoppia il cuore a sentire quelle parole, perché dovrebbe restare lontano di casa almeno un anno, e dovrebbe dimenticare quel sentimento che gli brucia sotto pelle, ma in un anno è impossibile che accada. Lascerà la sua famiglia, non sa quando tornerà e cosa sarà diventato a quel punto. Si perderà i suoi fratelli che crescono ancora, non vedrà più stupidi battibecchi e litigate epocali. E tutto questo fa male, più di ogni altra cosa che abbia mai sentito. Ma sa che deve farlo e che non può tirarsi indietro.  
  
― Certo Donnie, non ti preoccupare. ― ed è così stupido dire quelle parole, ché quando se le sente dire vorrebbe sferrare un cazzotto a chiunque le abbia pronunciate. _Non ti preoccupare_ genera più ansia di qualsiasi altra cosa, crea ancora più apprensione di quanta ce ne sia in precedenza, ma davvero, in quella situazione non c’è altro da dire.  
  
Donatello sbuffa una risata. ― Come se fosse facile. Qualcuno deve pur preoccuparsi per te, anche se ancora non capisco perché debba essere proprio io.  
  
Leonardo abbraccia tutti i suoi familiari. ― Ci vediamo presto Leo. ― e Michelangelo tira su col naso come farebbe un bambino – perché in fondo è questo che è – e Leonardo si sente in colpa. Perché se ne va, li sta abbandonando. _Se la caveranno senza di me?_ E, anche se sa che la risposta è sì, questo non lenisce il suo dolore.  
  
― Tornerò prima di quanto pensi, Mikey, un anno passa in fretta. ― Michelangelo annuisce e lo lascia andare, facendolo tornare a respirare.  
  
Casey – ché lui non è bravo con le parole, gli addii, i saluti, non sono sicuramente il suo forte – gli batte una mano sulla spalla, resta in silenzio mentre April lo stringe forte e nasconde il viso per impedirgli di vederla piangere. ― Prenditi cura di te.  
  
E tutte quelle parole di commiato gli causano una minima parte del dolore che prova nel sentire gli occhi di Raffaello sulla sua schiena. Lo fissa e giudica, questo Leonardo lo sa.  
  
Quando finalmente sono tutti pronti a lasciarlo andare – lui preferirebbe sgattaiolare via nel cuore della notte, non guardare in faccia nessuno mentre se ne va – lo guarda negli occhi una sola volta, prima di girarsi per impedirsi di stringerlo forte in un abbraccio, dirgli _scusa, mi dispiace, voglio davvero restare_ e baciarlo lì, davanti a tutti, fregandosene di ciò che potrebbero pensare. Non avrebbe davvero importanza. Leonardo, però, sa che non può davvero farlo. Sarebbe stupido e controproducente e inutile, e in quel momento non è il caso. Magari un giorno potrà farlo, si dice, e ci crede davvero.  
  
  
  
  
Quando Leonardo arriva finalmente in Sud America gli sembra tutto troppo verde, una cosa stupida da pensare per una tartaruga, ma non può farci nulla. I suoi occhi sono spalancati su un mondo luminoso pieno di vita, che brulica di piccole creature.

  
In un attimo Leonardo comprende quanto quel posto gli sarebbe piaciuto, perché per la prima volta – la seconda in realtà, ma davvero, non deve pensarci – si sente come se avesse trovato il suo posto nel mondo. Senza doversi nascondere alla vista di nessuno, perchè gli umani lì non ci sono, nessuno vuole fargli del male.  
  
La vegetazione ha lo stesso colore della sua pelle, e lo mimetizza alla perfezione. Il sole, che brilla alto nel cielo di quel primo pomeriggio, arriva a illuminare soltanto una parte della fitta foresta intorno a sé, mentre il resto rimane immerso nelle ombre, e in fondo va bene così. È perfetto per qualcuno come lui, che si nasconde per tutta la sua vita e ha trovato nell’oscurità una casa e un rifugio sicuro.  
  
La prima notte è tremenda, Leonardo deve misurarsi con il clima piovoso della foresta pluviale e con la nostalgia di casa che gli mozza quasi il respiro, gli lascia un dolore sordo nel petto. _Passerà, smetterà di fare così male,_ si dice, se lo ripete nella mente come un mantra mentre guarda la pioggia che scorre, immediatamente fuori dalla grotta dove ha trovato riparo. I suoni della natura sono tanto diversi da quelli della città. La pioggia battente copre qualsiasi cosa, tutti gli animali sono rintanati nelle loro tane, non usciranno fino a che il temporale non sarà passato. A New York – a casa sua – oltre ai rumori del temporale, sentirebbe le tubature nelle fogne scricchiolare e Michelangelo che, quando erano più piccoli, s’intrufolava nel suo letto, rannicchiandosi contro di lui per la paura. Lì invece non c’è nessun altro insieme a lui ed è solo, lui contro il mondo. Quella notte non dorme, proprio come le due successive. Perché il suo cuore è pesante come un macigno, tanto è circondato dai sensi di colpa. Ogni volta che chiude gli occhi, vede i suoi fratelli, suo padre, i suoi amici, tutti i momenti passati insieme, felici e non. _Fa male, ed è solo l’inizio._  
  
  
  
  
Accade un giorno come tanti, due settimane dopo il suo arrivo. Degli uomini armati con dei fucili spadroneggiano in un villaggio, li osserva da tempo, e ogni volta deve reprimere l’istinto di dar loro una lezione. Perché lui non è lì per quello, ma per migliorarsi e per crescere, e non è proprio il caso di infilarsi nelle scaramucce locali. Però il suo istinto e il suo cuore e perfino il suo senso dell’onore gli urlano a gran voce che deve assolutamente fare qualcosa. Quella notte, col favore dell’oscurità, li ferma prima che possano fare del male a una giovane donna che ha avuto la sfortunata idea di camminare da sola per le strade di notte.  
  
Leonardo sfrutta le ombre, si nascose al loro interno e colpisce facendo in modo che il suo viso, il suo intero corpo esca ed entri nelle zone buie, in modo tale da evitare di farsi vedere. Il mantello che ha fatto è l’unica cosa visibile, mentre ondeggia nell’aria.  
  
I due uomini scappano via urlando e la ragazza, tremante e col viso colmo di lacrime, ringrazia le ombre intorno a sé, sapendo che lui era ancora lì. Sarebbe stata lei, nei giorni seguenti, a raccontare come un _fantasma_ l’avesse salvata dalle grinfie di quegli uomini. Non lo sa ancora, Leonardo, ma in Sud America si sarebbe fatto un nome, temuto – da coloro che facevano del male – e rispettato – da tutte le vittime. In molti l’avrebbero ringraziato per tutto il bene fatto, e questa per molto tempo sarebbe stata la sua unica ragion d’essere, la consapevolezza di aiutare gli altri l’avrebbe aiutato a superare la solitudine.  
  
Certo, lo stare da solo, quando deve attaccare qualcuno, è una cosa comoda. Nessuno che disobbedisce agli ordini, nessuno che con la sua goffaggine si fa sentire, facendolo scoprire. Conta su se stesso e sulle sue capacità – che, onestamente, non sono indifferenti, soprattutto grazie agli allenamenti che sta svolgendo da autodidatta. Non può più combattere per allenarsi, ma è diventato più veloce nella corsa – ora che ha a disposizione un’intera foresta per farlo, ora che sapere se c’è qualcuno nelle vicinanze è molto più semplice, ché le foglie morte e anche quelle vive, quando vengono spostate o, anche peggio, tagliate, fanno un rumore ben preciso, _salvo poi non riuscire a capire se quello che sta arrivando è un animale o un essere umano_. Ed è anche più agile rispetto a prima – saltare tra i rami e arrampicarsi costituiscono davvero un buon allenamento, dato che coinvolge quasi tutti i muscoli del corpo. Poi, siccome lui è sempre Leonardo, passa ore ad allenarsi su tutti i kata che conosce, cosicché anche la sua tecnica ora è pressoché perfetta.   
  
La solitudine non gli fa tanto male quanto all’inizio, dopo i primi mesi tutto è andato a posto e nella sua vita le priorità hanno cominciato a ordinarsi da sole. Si focalizza sul suo obiettivo, sul separare le sue incursioni contro quei bulli troppo cresciuti che girava nei villaggi e le proprie emozioni. È diventato ancora più freddo e calcolatore, e qualcosa nel suo cuore comincia a indurirsi pian piano, diventando prima semplice pietra, poi ghiaccio, che non lascia passare niente, che sa che una minuscola scintilla di calore può ridurlo in mille pezzi. Non ha più alcun tipo di contatto umano, neanche nei combattimenti – nessuno di quelli che affronta ci arriva mai, sia perché lui è semplicemente _troppo bravo,_ sia perché il suo obiettivo durante queste occasioni è di non farsi mai vedere: di certo non fa avvicinare nessuno così tanto – e la cosa, sorprendentemente, pare non mancargli affatto.  
  
  
  
  
  
I giorni passano lentamente e velocemente allo stesso tempo. La lontananza da casa l’ha cambiato tanto, Leonardo questo lo sa bene, e non sa se esserne felice o meno, tutto quello che sa adesso è che ha davvero voglia di condividere i suoi pensieri con qualcuno, di poterli esprimere ad alta voce. Certo, scrive spesso delle lettere a casa, dove racconta quello che gli succede – forse in maniera un po’ fredda, ma _davvero:_ non è più abituato ad avere a che fare con gli affetti – ma non è la stessa cosa.  
  
Ogni tanto vorrebbe che anche i suoi fratelli possano scrivergli, ma purtroppo è pienamente consapevole che non è assolutamente possibile: non ha un indirizzo – _ovviamente_ – quindi non può avere risposte a ciò che scrive, può solo immaginarsi le reazioni alle sue parole.  
  
Gli fa terribilmente male non sapere cosa sta succedendo a casa sua, vuole sapere se gli altri se la stanno cavando bene, ci sono talmente tante domande che vorrebbe fare a ognuno di loro, ché è meglio che la smetta di pensarci, non gli fa bene, non lo aiuta nel controllare la sua emotività. Nelle notti più scure, quando il sonno proprio non ne vuole sapere di arrivare, non può fare a meno di quelle domande, le pensa fino a che non crolla esausto, anche se sa che sognerà per tutta la notte casa sua, e il giorno dopo starà malissimo.  
  
_Gli mancherò?_ È l’unica domanda che la sua mente si rifiuta di elaborare, non perché non sappia già la risposta – _sì, sì, ovviamente sì_ – ma perché porterebbe pensieri piuttosto spiacevoli su un membro della sua famiglia in particolare, e non può pensarci adesso, dopo soli sei mesi, distruggerebbe tutto quello che sta faticosamente costruendo.  
  
Leonardo, però, lo sa che tutto questo, una volta tornato a casa, non avrà senso, che ogni singola certezza che sta costruendo si sarebbe sciolta come neve al sole dinanzi a quel fuoco vivo che era Raffaello; lui, una fiamma pura di sentimenti che ribollivano dietro quegli occhi dorati.  
  
A loro ci è voluto talmente tanto tempo per arrivare a quel punto, ed ora lui ha distrutto ogni cosa, e questo lo annienta dentro in modi che non crede siano possibili, il senso di colpa per aver troncato in quel modo un sentimento appena nato – due settimane, ancora troppo presto per dare un vero nome a quella meravigliosa sensazione di calore, di completezza quando, la mattina presto, prima dell’alba, si trovavano stretti l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro, senza dire una parola. La paura che se l’avessero fatto qualcuno li avrebbe sentiti e avrebbe scoperto tutto aleggiava sempre tra loro, così ogni tanto se ne andavano via, uscivano fuori loro due da soli, per poter finalmente lasciar perdere quelle loro maschere e quei continui litigi. Lontani da casa era come se scoprissero un nuovo modo di essere insieme. Quando erano da soli trovavano un nuovo senso, separato da tutto ciò che fino a quel momento era stata la loro vita – famiglia, salvezza del mondo, lotte contro ninja.  
  
Ora, Leonardo, da solo nella quiete della notte, con le lucciole che gli gravitano intorno e le stelle che brillano sulla sua testa, può solo pensare a quanto a Raffaello piacerebbe quel posto, potrebbe aiutarlo con la rabbia, l’infinita tranquillità di quei luoghi. Calma minata dalle razzie che avvengono nei villaggi, ma gli piacerebbe pure quello, gli farebbe provare le sensazioni del combattimento, quelle che gli piacciono tanto – l’adrenalina che scorre nelle vene, il cuore che batte a mille mentre pompa con forza il sangue – e lo fanno sentire vivo. Gli danno uno scopo. Questo lo sa perché glielo ha detto Raffaello stesso come si sente, una delle notti che avevano passato sui tetti, Raffaello sdraiato a fissare il cielo – ricorda che una volta gli ha detto che è triste vivere di notte e non aver mai visto davvero un cielo stellato, e Leonardo quel commento se lo sarebbe aspettato da chiunque tranne che da lui – e lui seduto accanto a lui, le braccia stese dietro la schiena.  
  
Leonardo ricorda davvero bene la prima volta che ha pensato a loro due come qualcosa di unico e inseparabile, un’entità unica legata indissolubilmente da sentimenti forti. È successo dopo che Raffaello si è beccato una ferita quasi mortale mentre erano di ronda loro due da soli, ed è toccato a Leonardo portarlo a casa sanguinante, mentre l’unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era _non osare lasciarmi da solo, non provare neanche a pensare di morire._ Quelle due frasi gli martellavano ossessivamente nella testa. Non ricorda più cosa è successo dopo che Donatello gli ha detto di stenderlo su un tavolo nel suo laboratorio, sa che è rimasto lì tutto il tempo, a osservare suo fratello genio mentre ricuciva Raffaello.  
  
  
  
  
  
Donatello insiste nel bendare e medicare anche lui, coperto di tagli e lividi, dice che potrebbero infettarsi. A Leonardo non potrebbe importargliene di meno, pensa che quella sarebbe la giusta punizione. Suo fratello, però, non vuole sentire ragioni, quindi arrivano a un compromesso: Donatello lo medicherà, ma nella stessa stanza in cui c’è Raffaello. Se Donatello rimane sorpreso da quel comportamento, non lo dice, si limita a sospirare esausto.  
  
Anche dopo, nonostante Raffaello sia incosciente, Leonardo rimane con lui. Nel buio della stanza dove hanno sistemato il convalescente, _la sua,_ dato che in quella di Raffaello c’era l’amaca e che se si muoveva rischia di cadere e peggiorare ancora di più la situazione, e, in ogni caso, lui non dormirebbe.  
  
Infatti, non dorme, si limita a fissarlo respirare, vigile e attento, sempre pronto a captare un segnale che indichi un peggioramento. Si sente male al pensiero di aver rischiato di perderlo, di non aver potuto far niente per impedirlo.  
  
Donatello lo viene a trovare, quella notte, e cerca di rassicurarlo. ― Se la caverà, Leo. Grazie a te. ― gli offre una tazza di quella che è sicuramente una tisana rilassante. Leonardo l’accetta con mani tremanti, segno dei suoi nervi tesi. Ne manda giù un sorso e, deve ammetterlo, è davvero buona.  
  
Leonardo rimane con Raffaello per tutta la durata della convalescenza, lo guarda mentre dorme, scopre tante cose su di lui che non sapeva: adesso sa che Raffaello nel sonno è terribilmente molesto, perché parla – dice cose strane, magari un giorno gli chiederà spiegazioni, anche se sa che quella conversazione sarà piuttosto imbarazzante – e si muove tanto. La cosa lo fa sorridere, lo trova adorabile, anche se questo non glielo dirà mai: potrebbe morirne.  
  
Raffaello si sveglia due giorni dopo, lamentandosi in maniera piuttosto rumorosa, svegliando Leonardo, che dopo una notte insonne è crollato, seduto su una sedia e con la testa posata sul letto. ― Leo. ― sussurra solo Raffaello guardandolo sorpreso, come se lui fosse l’ultima persona che si aspetta di trovare accanto a sé.  
  
― Bentornato, Raphie. ― gli sorrise Leonardo, sentendosi come se un peso nel suo petto fosse scivolato via. _Sta bene, è al sicuro, ce l’abbiamo fatta anche questa volta a tornare vivi,_ pensa Leonardo con estrema felicità. E in quel momento tutto ciò che prova è sollievo, puro e semplice, che pare quasi avvolgerlo come una coperta, cancellando la stanchezza che sente nelle ossa.  
  
Ora sta bene, ora può tornare a respirare.  
  
  
  
  
I giorni passano in fretta in Sud America, e Leonardo, un settimana prima del giorno in cui deve partire, si rende conto che non ha davvero concluso nulla, che tutti quei mesi passati lì non hanno risolto alcunché, i suoi sentimenti ci sono sempre, forti e indissolubili. È come se niente fosse successo, sa che quando arriverà a casa, l’unica cosa che vorrà fare sarà abbracciare Raffaello, dirgli centomila volte scusa, e baciarlo, perché davvero, gli è mancato tanto.  
  
Ora Leonardo è cosciente di non aver raggiunto nessuno degli obiettivi che aveva prefissato. _Ha fallito,_ perché non è capace di separare le parti del suo essere, lui è un unico, integro essere, e non sa con che faccia può tornare a casa.  
  
Infatti non lo fa, non torna e smette anche di scrivere, perché di certo continuare a sentire vicini i suoi fratelli con quel rapporto epistolare unilaterale non lo aiuta. Promette a se stesso che questa volta riuscirà a farcela, e spera con tutto il cuore che questa volta la forza di volontà sia più forte del cuore, perché se non è così sarà sempre destinato a fallire.  


  
  
  
  


_**Ti guardo per l’ultima volta  
Mentre vai via  
Ti vedo camminare  
E come per magia  
Non sarai pensieri  
Non sarai realtà  
Sai che bello  
Sai che felicità**_  


Raffaello, sdraiato sotto la sua moto, cerca di sistemare il disastro che è successo quando la notte scorsa è finita a sbattere contro la strada, colpita da un furgone del clan del piede mentre cercavano di fermarli. Il colpo è stato talmente forte da sfasciare più di qualche pezzo interno, e per sistemarla ci vorrà un po’. La cosa lo infastidisce oltre ogni dire.  
  
Il Clan del Piede gestito da Karai è molto più sottile e difficile da scovare rispetto a quando era gestito da Shredder, anche perché lui aveva una vera e propria passione per le tecnologie aliene e molto, molto appariscenti, quelle terribilmente facili da rintracciare. Ora si occupano principalmente di traffico di droga e di armi, e sotto un buon compenso fanno anche da mercenari – e questo lo sa perché l’altra notte ha visto Karai accettare una notevole somma di denaro da un uomo molto conosciuto tra i malavitosi di New York, il capo di una gang temuta e rispettata, i Giaguar King. Pacchetto completo, insomma. Di certo non si può dire che Karai non è il degno successore di Shredder, lei è subdola e furba e, da brava kunoichi, sa sempre quando è il momento per fuggire.  
  
Ora il Clan del Piede è tornato a occuparsi di affari sporchi più _umani,_ ripulito da tutte quelle schifezze tecnologiche quali robot e droni e pistole laser, e Raffaello non può che esserne contento. Lui preferisce i combattimenti con le persone vere.  
  
Qualcuno apre la porta del garage, e Raffaello sospira rassegnato, prima di alzarsi. ― Va’ via Mikey, non ho intenzione di giocare di nuovo ai videogiochi con te. ― _perché non ho intenzione di sorbirmi le tue lamentele quando ti straccio_ , aggiunge nella sua testa con un ghigno.  
  
― Non capisco come tu possa scambiarmi per Mikey, Raphie. Forse è il caso che ti faccia degli occhiali, non vorrei che facessi qualche errore tipo questo in battaglia. ― _Donatello._ In quei giorni – due settimane e tre giorni dalla partenza di Leo, e no: non li ha contati, gli è solo caduto l’occhio sul calendario, quella mattina – suo fratello si è chiuso a riccio in progetti scientifici e sarcasmo, tanto sarcasmo. A Raffaello questo non piace.  
  
Michelangelo, invece, ha trovato un altro modo per non pensare a Leonardo: distrazioni, di qualsiasi genere. Ciò comporta che Raffaello è pressoché costretto a partecipare a maratone di videogiochi lunghe quasi un giorno intero. Anche questo, non è che gli piaccia.  
  
Lui, invece, è solo entrato in un mutismo estremamente criptico, adesso parla solo quando serve e quando non po’ esprimere il suo disprezzo tramite espressioni facciali e battute di spirito, spesso abbastanza cattive da lasciare le persone intorno a sé abbastanza di sasso da non farsi rivolgere la parola. Questo, invece, gli piace molto.  
  
― Che cosa vuoi Donnie? ― quasi gli ringhia contro, non ha tempo da perdere con lui e le sue battute.  
  
Donatello si appoggia a una parete con nonchalance. ― Oh, andiamo Raphie, mi stai guardando come faresti con Mikey, te l’ho detto che non sono lui! ― Raffaello gli lancia un’occhiataccia e Donatello alza le mani in segno di resa – lo intimidisce, è una cosa che deve tenere a mente. ― Ok, ok, ho capito. Comunque volevo dirti che stasera per me niente ronda.  
  
Raffaello s’irrigidisce. ― Perché mai? ― chiede con sospetto.  
  
― Ho da fare, se vuoi puoi andarci con Mikey. ― gli risponde con un ghigno saputo sul volto.  
  
Raffaello si ritrova a gemere un ‘no’ per la frustrazione, maledicendo Donatello nella sua testa. Perché lui sa cosa vuol dire andare di ronda con Michelangelo, ed è una vera e propria tortura, non solo per la mancanza di furtività del fratellino, ma anche perché _non smette di parlare un minuto_ , e Raffaello non può farcela a reggerlo, la sua pazienza ha un limite.  
  
  
Donatello gli fa ‘ciao ciao’ con la mano prima di andarsene, lasciandolo da solo coi suoi pensieri. Dopo qualche secondo Raffaello si riscuote e si appresta a riporre velocemente i suoi attrezzi.  
  
Quando va in salotto, lo spettacolo che appare davanti ai suoi occhi è spiazzante: Michelangelo sdraiato sul divano che russa in maniera terribilmente rumorosa, in mano tiene un pacchetto di patatine come se fosse un peluche. _Vorrà dire che la ronda la farò da solo_ , pensa con rabbia.  
  
Non capisce cosa sta succedendo ai suoi fratelli, sono svogliati e da un po’ l’idea delle ronde non li entusiasma più come il solito, non sono più entusiasti di uscire, a dare una lezione al Clan del Piede e a tutti gli altri. Non sa cosa sta succedendo alla sua famiglia, e la cosa lo fa arrabbiare ancora di più. Sembra quasi che da quando Leonardo se n’è andato i suoi fratelli abbiano perso la voglia di fare quello che facevano prima. Dall’aria pesante e carica di tensione che c’è in casa – per una volta non generata del tutto da Raffaello – sembra che tutti siano convinti del fatto che Leonardo non tornerà mai e che sia meglio riorganizzare le priorità prima che sia troppo tardi.  
  
Raffaello spera con tutto se stesso che questa famiglia non vada a rotoli dopo il primo mese.  
  
Nel frattempo però, lui ha davvero bisogno di distrarsi e fa niente se i suoi fratelli non hanno intenzione di smuoversi da casa, toccherà a lui continuare quello che facevano prima, non lascerà che la partenza di Leonardo cambi la sua routine.  
  
_Smettila di negare, l’ha già fatto._ Sussurra la voce della sua coscienza con cattiveria, e Raffaello non l’ascolta e si limita a zittirla, perché davvero, non ha intenzione di pensarci: è troppo presto, fa ancora troppo male. _E non smetterà di farne neanche tra qualche mese._ Dice ancora lei, e Raffaello, se fosse una persona normale e ragionevole e non terribilmente testarda, le darebbe ance ragione, ma siccome lui è Raffaello, non lo fa, si limita semplicemente a ignorarla.  
  
Ora i casi sono due: o prima che Leonardo torni a casa impazzisce, oppure si chiuderà a riccio lasciando fuori tutto il resto.  
  
  
  
Gli toccherà rimanere da solo durante la ronda altre due volte, prima di capire che è ovvio che i suoi fratelli non riprenderanno, e poco importa se nella città la criminalità scorrazza liberamente. Tanto, ora che Leonardo non c’è, _che senso ha continuare?_  
  
E Raffaello non vuole sapere se davvero è questo ciò che pensano i suoi fratelli, tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno è trovare un vero scopo o un obiettivo. Vuole qualcosa che lo sfinisca tanto da distruggere qualsiasi suo pensiero coerente quando non è impegnato a farlo e che lo prenda talmente da fargli pensare solo a quello quando lo fa. E gli allenamenti non bastano, niente pare bastare mai, e Raffaello comincia a perdersi in un vortice di emozioni negative. Deve ritrovarsi prima di cominciare a sparire, e questo lo sa bene.  
  
Una cosa che non sa spiegarsi, invece, è come gli sia venuta in mente l’idea del Nightwatcher, sospetta che in qualche modo c’entrino Michelangelo e i suoi fumetti di supereroi, quelli che suo malgrado si ritrova davanti agli occhi in qualsiasi angolo della casa, ché pare quasi che Mikey non abbia una vera stanza, dato che le sue cose sono ovunque. Prima era Leonardo a ordinarle, perché lui odiava vedere gli oggetti fuori posto, ma a questo Raffaello non ci deve assolutamente pensare, è meglio così.  
  
Raffaello non ci mette molto a costruirsi una tenuta con cui uscire e con cui può essere anche ripreso senza problemi – anche se più che altro somiglia ad un completo da motociclista, .  
  
Sceglie di abbandonare i suoi amati sai – non vuole essere riconosciuto né dai suoi fratelli né da suo padre, grazie tante – perciò ripiega su qualcosa che si è divertito a sperimentare durante i suoi allenamenti, quelli che svolge in solitaria. Data la sua bravura e versatilità, non ci volle molto per imparare ad avere una perfetta padronanza del Manriki-gusari – una semplice catena, a dire il vero, ma dannatamente utile e versatile. Lui ne usa due, e ne tiene una per ogni braccio, nascoste nella sua tenuta da Nightwatcher.  
  
Così, dopo appena un mese dalla partenza di Leonardo, Raffaello comincia a vestire una nuova identità e a picchiare criminali di notte, senza che nessuno della sua famiglia e dei suoi amici e sappia nulla.  
  
_Leo non approverebbe,_ gli sussurra la voce della sua coscienza la prima sera che si appresta a uscire da casa, cercando di non farsi sentire e sperando che Donatello stia dormendo e non lo becchi. Il cuore gli martella nel petto, e può sentirlo perfettamente. È nervoso, sì, ma si sente libero come mai prima d’ora, ed è meravigliosa la sensazione che prova.  
  
_Appunto per questo so che è un’idea fantastica._ Raffaello non vuole sapere con esattezza quand’è che ha cominciato a parlare con se stesso, perché la cosa è inquietante e assolutamente non normale, anche se lui, la sua normalità l’ha sconvolta, quindi niente ha davvero più importanza. L’unica cosa rilevante è _agire,_ lasciare il raziocinio alle spalle e semplicemente buttarsi in ogni situazione a capofitto, come fa di solito, ma questa volta in maniera notevolmente peggiore.  
  
Leonardo non approverebbe, e questo rende il tutto ancora più bello.  
  
  
  
  
  
È esaltante tenere un segreto per sé, questo Raffaello lo sa bene – i ricordi di ciò che aveva condiviso con Leonardo sono sempre lì, pronti a travolgerlo con la loro intensità – e lo diverte vedere con quanto entusiasmo Michelangelo segua i notiziari quando parlano del Nightwatcher senza sapere che sotto quel casco c’è lui.  
  
I suoi due fratelli, se non si considera l’allenamento quotidiano, hanno smesso di praticare il ninjutsu. Entrambi hanno trovato qualcosa di diverso per tenerli impegnati, e un po’ della rabbia che Raffaello tiene sepolta dentro di sé comincia a rivolgersi anche a loro e a quella scelta.  
  
Donatello, grazie all’aiuto di April, è riuscito a trovare un lavoro nel campo dell’elettronica: _all’assistenza telefonica._ E Donatello è un genio, ma si accontenta. A cena si diverte a raccontare quanto le persone siano stupide quando si parla di tecnologia, e Raffaello ogni tanto lo sente inveire contro le vecchiette che lo chiamano sostenendo che “questo coso non funziona” e molto spesso non hanno neanche inserito la spina. Raffaello più che divertente lo trova patetico, ma se Donatello si diverte così...  
  
Michelangelo, dal canto suo, si è inventato qualcosa di ancora più terribile: fa l’animatore alle feste _con una testa di tartaruga gigante_ , ed è persino molto richiesto. Questo è semplicemente ridicolo, eppure la situazione ha il grande pregio di sfinire quell’invasato, così che almeno loro devono sopportarlo di meno.  
  
Dentro il suo cuore sente che della sua famiglia non è rimasta che polvere, perché davvero senza Leonardo sembra che tutto vada a rotoli. I suoi fratelli sono svogliati, sentono la sua mancanza, e suo padre è anche peggio, ora parla anche meno del solito e sembra sempre assente. Per non parlare del suo sguardo quando qualcuno nomina Leonardo.  
  
All’inizio, le visite di April e Casey rallegravano l’atmosfera, adesso anche loro sembrano avvolti da un velo di malinconia.  
  
Raffaello comincia davvero a detestare questa situazione, si sente impotente. Tutte le persone intorno a lui si sono lasciate andare, e lui si sente più solo che mai. Anche se non è più un adolescente, ha voglia di dire _voi non riuscite a capirmi_. E la cosa che gli fa più male è che è vero, perché la persona che lo capiva di più al mondo – pur essendo terribilmente diversa da lui – se n’è andata.  
  
Certo, Leonardo _scrive,_ ma non è la stessa cosa. Anche perché non possono rispondergli, ed è talmente frustrante. E, soprattutto, quello che scrive quelle lettere – mandandole ad April, che ha un vero indirizzo, e poi le porta a loro – non è il Leonardo che conosce. È freddo e impersonale, nei suoi testi Raffaello non riesce più a cogliere quel tepore che riusciva ad avvertire nella voce di suo fratello quando parlavano. Non sa quanto gli piacerà il Leonardo che tornerà dal Sud America, e ogni tanto una piccola parte di sé si chiede se tornerà mai.  
  
  
  
  
Il tempo, in quei mesi, sembra scorrere più lentamente, ogni cosa pare avvolta nell’ovatta.  
  
Nonostante l’assenza di Leonardo, però, la vita va avanti e tutto scorre e tutto cambia.  
  
April e Casey compiono il grande passo: vanno a vivere finalmente insieme, e Raffaello la sera in cui l’hanno annunciato a tutti – dopo aver portato varie scatole di pizza per festeggiare – non riesce a star loro vicino.  
  
Sfruttando un attimo in cui nessuno sembra prestare attenzione a lui, sgattaiola fuori: ha bisogno di stare un po’ da solo. Per sua sfortuna, i suoi fratelli si accorgono della sua fuga; così lo trovano su un tetto, con le gambe penzoloni e lo sguardo rivolto verso il cielo.  
  
Gli posano le mani sulle spalle per confortarlo.  
  
― Cosa ti succede, Raphie? ― gli chiede preoccupato Donatello.  
  
― Noi avevamo pensato di lasciarti il tuo tempo, ma la situazione non migliora. ― Raffaello guarda Michelangelo con gli occhi sgranati, perché se anche lui se n’è accorto vuol dire che la situazione all’esterno è forse peggiore di quella all’interno. Lo fa anche perché i suoi fratelli hanno discusso di lui, e la cosa lo destabilizza anche troppo.  
  
― Non succede niente. ― risponde brusco, nonostante tutto quello che pensa è _grazie di esservi preoccupati per me_. Parlare dei proprio sentimenti, però, non è una cosa da lui, non ci riesce, e detesta provare imbarazzo.  
  
― Certo, e allora io ho la stessa capacità di concentrazione di Mikey! ― esclama Donatello frustrato, ignorando l’ “Ehi!” offeso di Michelangelo, mettendosi al suo fianco e tenendolo per un braccio per evitare che se ne vada.  
  
Raffaello lo incenerisce con lo sguardo, vede tutto il corpo di Donatello tendersi all’indietro, come per sottrarsi a un attacco, ma suo fratello non allenta la stretta, se possibile la aumenta. ― Non credo che questi siano affari vostri. ― dichiara Raffaello lapidario.  
  
― Sei nostro fratello, certo che sono affari nostri. ― Michelangelo lo dice gonfiando le guance come farebbe un bambino e con i suoi enormi occhi azzurri totalmente sgranati.  
  
― E soprattutto ― s’intromette Donatello ― non ti lasceremo andare fino a che non avrai detto tutto.  
  
Raffaello sbuffa, ma sa che è il caso di arrendersi, ché non riuscirebbe mai a sfuggire a quei due quando si mettono in testa qualcosa, perché quando fanno squadra c’è davvero da stare attenti. ― Non so come potreste prenderla. ― dice alla fine, scegliendo di raccontare loro tutto, ma di andarci da lontano. _Visto Leo? Mi hai lasciato da solo a parlarne con loro, e addio a tutte le volte in cui ci siamo promessi di trovare il momento migliore per raccontaglielo, e di farlo insieme._  
  
Michelangelo fa il suo solito sorriso sghembo a trentadue denti, quello che ogni volta ispira in Raffaello una terribile voglia di prenderlo a pugni. Per una volta si dice che è il caso di trattenersi. ― Avanti fratello, ricordati con chi stai parlando!  
  
― Con un perfetto idiota? ― chiede Raffaello inarcando un sopracciglio.  
  
― Con i tuoi fratelli. ― lo riprende Donatello serio.  
  
Raffaello si passa stancamente una mano sugli occhi e sospira. ― Va bene, ma forse è il caso che vi sediate. ― Così tutti e tre si ritrovano seduti sulla balaustra di quel palazzo terribilmente alto, sotto di loro gli abitanti di New York si muovono frenetici, ognuno con una terribile fretta di tornare a casa dalla propria famiglia.  
  
Per la prima volta da quando Leonardo se n’è andato, si sentono tutti e tre ancora una volta una famiglia, e questo sentimento che gli scalda il cuore lo incoraggia a parlare, forse perché per una volta sente davvero che i suoi fratelli gli vorranno bene sempre, nonostante le sue – _le loro_ – scelte.  
  
Non è davvero facile parlare di tutti quei sentimenti confusi e contrastanti che gli hanno invaso il cuore in quei mesi, ma è dannatamente liberatorio. Le parole, dopo l’imbarazzo iniziale, scorrono come un fiume in piena, nonostante le continue interruzioni di Michelangelo. Donatello, invece, rimane in silenzio per tutto il tempo, alternando sorrisi malinconici a espressioni perplesse.  
  
Alla fine, Raffaello si sente svuotato ed esausto, ma è una bella sensazione, la consapevolezza che quel segreto che gli impedisce, nelle notti più tormentate dagli incubi, di respirare correttamente e di prender davvero sonno, ormai non è più tale.  
  
Ancora più bello è sentirsi dire che _va bene, va tutto bene, anzi è fantastico._ Raffaello si sente di nuovo felice dopo tanto tempo.  
  
  
  
  
Una delle cose che Raffaello ha raccontato ai suoi fratelli è la prima volta che si è reso conto che qualcosa è sbocciato, una cosa accaduta quasi tre settimane prima della partenza di Leonardo, una volta in cui erano da soli ad allenarsi nel dojo.  
  
Raffaello ricorda che è stato Leonardo a chiedergli di fargli da sparring partner per il suo allenamento giornaliero, e lui ha accettato senza pensarci un secondo.  
  
Dopo qualche minuto, però, gli è chiaro che Leonardo non ha la testa lì sulla terra, e ne approfitta per atterrarlo. ― Allora, Impavido Leader, che ti prende oggi? ― gli chiede con un ghigno soddisfatto una volta che si è seduto su di lui.  
  
Leonardo prova a lottare, ma dopo qualche istante pare essergli chiaro che non riuscirà a spostarlo, quindi si _arrende._ Per Raffaello è la soddisfazione più grande della giornata. ― Sono un po’ distratto. ― ammette poi Leonardo, e Raffaello considera anche questa come una vittoria personale.  
  
― Ah, ma davvero? Ed io che non l’avevo notato. ― lo prende un po’ in giro, e lo fa solo perché _può farlo._  
  
Non sa cosa gli prende, ma è stranamente euforico. Quella situazione gli piace, in maniera inspiegabile, e forse anche troppo.  
  
Guarda negli occhi Leonardo e si accorge subito che il lieve sorriso che ha lui stesso dipinto sulle labbra, è gemello a quello sul volto di suo fratello e che si è allungato fio ad aggiungere i suoi occhi. Per una volta Leonardo sorride per davvero, e la cosa lo fa felice in un modo che ancora non riesce a capire.  
  
  
  
  
Il giorno prefissato del ritorno di Leonardo, suo fratello non si vede.  
  
In famiglia si respira aria strana, tutti ripetono in continuazione che arriverà, solo Raffaello, dopo una giornata passata a guardare male la porta, si rende conto di una cosa: Leonardo non tornerà, non quel giorno, non quella settimana e chissà quando. Raffaello si sente abbandonato.  
  
E quello è solo l’inizio della fine.


	3. Love and Forgive, Take Me Home

#  **_Ciò che dovremmo essere, ciò che diventeremo_ **

#  **_Capitolo 2 - Amore e perdono, portami a casa_ **

**Due anni scivolato in fretta**  
 **E tu mi paci come sempre, forse anche di più**  
 **Mi hai detto**  
 **So che è un controsenso, ma l'amore non è razionalità**  
 **E non lo si può capire**  
 **Ed ore a parlare ...**  


Tornare a casa è una sensazione strana. Per quanto tutto ciò che hai vissuto potrebbe essere ancora meraviglioso e indimenticabile, per quante volte puoi ripetere _Non tornerò, qui sto bene,_ quando sarai nella tua terra natia saprai che una parte di te resterà sempre inclusa. Essa è il luogo cui appartieni e il luogo _che ti appartiene_ .   
  
È questo che sente Leonardo una volta tornato a casa. New York dall'alto. Gli mancherà sempre. Nonostante non l'abbia mai accettato - lui, rifiuto delle fogne ed essere mutante - la sarà sempre nel cuore.  
  
Non solo perché lì c'è la sua famiglia, ma anche perché amerà sempre la sua città. Il rumore continuo e costante, quello che ha cullato i suoi sogni da piccola tartaruga, la frenesia dei suoi abitanti, Ciò che ha sempre imparato a evitare. Lui appartiene a New York - per quanto possa odiare tutto questo, in ogni momento questo senso d'appartenenza in un luogo.   
  
Questa sensazione di familiarità può godersi appieno solo dopo che tutta la faccenda delle Generali di Pietra è conclusa.  
  
Un vero incubo, dal primo momento - dall'istante in cui è reso conto che proprio Raffaello era il Nightwatcher, fino a quando tutti e tredici i mostri sono tornati a casa e l'uomo d'affari non è scomparso nell'aria, ormai stanco di una vita priva di senso e notevolmente più lunga di quanto sia umano deve sopportare.   
  
Quel combattimento sui tetti, poi, l'ha distrutto sia fisicamente, dato che avere scagliata addosso tutta la rabbia accumulata in due anni da Raffaello è piuttosto pesante, che mentalmente, visto che ha distrutto i suoi piani. E questo, un terribile maniaco del controllo come lui, non fa piacere.  
  
La sua idea comprendeva sì, l'azzuffarsi, ma non l'essere rapiti dai tizi vecchi di quattromila anni, una cosa né piacevole né indolore. E poi si sente schifosamente debole quando, ripensandoci, si rende conto che nonostante il sedativo nella spalla Raffaello è riuscito a salvare sia se stesso sia Casey, senza arrendersi al sonno, cosa che ha fatto circa dopo venti secondi è stato colpito. Il suo senso di competizione vede questa come una cosa davvero pessima, nonostante non sia la priorità. Sicuramente no, non adesso, poi penserà al suo orgoglio ferito.  
  
Adesso, invece, è il momento di pensare a come aggiustare le cose con Raffaello, un'impresa decisamente peggiore di tutto ciò che accade di solito, e lui è una vera e propria calamita per i guai. Basta osservare cosa è accaduto appena è tornato a casa.   
  
Con la ninja-to in mano, esegui alcuni kata, da sempre il metodo migliore che ha per concentrarsi, i muscoli sono abituati ai movimenti, e passa da una posizione a un'altra in modo fluido e continuo. È talmente allenato da non pensare, semplicemente agisce, a occhi chiusi, inviato da entrambi il suo corpo a riesumare la memoria di quegli esercizi che sono ormai semplici routine del suo intenso allenamento personale.  
  
Senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi, a chi lo osserva, il respiro regolare e pesante, in netto contrasto col suo, veloce e lieve, lo sforzo fisico.   
  
Senza riconoscere, sa chi è, perché riconosciuto la sensazione che lo sguardo gli provoca quando è fisso fissato su di lui. Sembra quasi una carezza più violenta del normale, ma non per questo priva di gentilezza. Perché solo con antitesi e ossimoro può essere descritto Raffaello.   
  
Leonardo è fermo nel bel mezzo del kata, sembra quasi una statua in quella posizione plastica e innaturale, una perfetta e immobile scultura di ghiaccio, ma solida come la roccia. Ha ancora gli occhi chiusi e le sue pupille fremono sotto la palpebra, non è possibile permettersi di aprire gli occhi e guardare _veramente_ suo fratello dopo tutto questo tempo, o lasciare che le cose restino come sono, che tutti i sentimenti, buoni o cattivi che siano, rimangano un sobbollire poco sotto la superficie. Tornerebbero a odiarsi e ... no. Questo mai. Perché Leonardo sa che non riescebbe a detestarlo davvero, semplicemente si fatica e il senso di colpa lo roderebbe dall'interno come un tarlo. Non vuole davvero che finisca così.  
  
\- Raphie, non dovresti fissare con tanta insistenza, è piuttosto maleducato. - sa che di certo non è il modo migliore per iniziare il discorso che ha intenzione di fare, ma non può proprio farne a meno. Rompendo l'assurda staticità in cui era caduto, si gira verso di lui e finalmente lo guarda negli occhi. Dopo tutti quegli anni, è come tornare davvero a respirare. Perché adesso sono soli e liberi di esprimere ciò che sentono. E, malgrado tutte le sofferenze, il dolore e il nodo e l'incomprensione, non è altro che puro e semplice amore, divenuto racconto pian piano, in modo del tutto spontaneo e naturale.   
  
\- Anche sparire senza dire niente è maleducato, ma nessuno te l'ha sbattuto in faccia. - è la risposta immediata di Raffaello, che sembra quasi esplodere come una bomba.  
  
Ecco, ora è finalmente stato detto a chiare lettere, e Leonardo sa bene che se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare, ma fa comunque sentirlo maschio. Sa di averlo deluso, ora è solo di poter rimediare ai suoi errori.   
  
\- Be ', ora ci hai pensato tu. - Leonardo dice, calmo come acqua stagnante, anche se dentro di lui è tutto un miscuglio di sensazioni contrastanti. All'interno, Leonardo freme per tutto ciò che succederà poi.  
  
Sorpassa Raffaello, che è appoggiato allo stipite della porta, e si dirige verso le fogne vere e proprie. Hanno bisogno di parlare senza nessuno dei loro disturbi - e Raffaello lo segue in silenzio. Sa che parlerà solo quando sarà certezza di non poter essere più sentiti. A quel punto gli vomiterà addosso tutto ciò che pensa di lui. Ne sarà ben felice, Leonardo, se questo li farà davvero da qualche parte.   
  
Passando per il salotto, vede di sfuggita Michelangelo alzare un pollice in sù, come a dire _buona fortuna !,_ e Donatello sorridere comprensivo, alzando solo per un attimo gli occhi dal progetto di cui sta lavorando. Raffaello come risposta sbuffa una risata nasale e è premancabilmente una mano sugli occhi; Leonardo vuole davvero chiedere, ma decidi che è meglio non sapere, che sarà per un altro giorno.   
  
Io dovrei camminare l'uno accanto per un po ', prima di giungere in un posto abbastanza lontano.   
  
A quel punto, Raffaello si gira verso di lui e comincia a parlare. - Ci - _Mi_ hai abbandonato. - la voce gli esce dal pungente come veleno, e Leonardo non può far altro che abbassare le spalle ed esalare un flebile _sì._ Raffaello ha ragione, e lui non ha scuse. Si sente debole e sconfitto, e ogni sua resistenza è spazzata via.  
  
All'improvviso, parlarne non gli sembra più un buon piano.   
  
\- Fantastico, Leo, davvero: torni qui dopo un anno di silenzio e cosa che riesci a dirmi come risposta alle mie accuse è _sì._  
  
\- Ti fa più rabbia che io non reagisca o che me ne sia andato? - Leonardo non sa come, ma il suo muro d'indifferenza è tornato e può ancora contare sulla sua difesa preferita.   
  
Lo sguardo di Raffaello lo trafigge da parte a parte. - Non cercare di fare questi giochetti con me, Leonardo.  
  
\- Nessun gioco Raffaello, una semplice domanda. - sono passati ai nomi completi, e la situazione è più grave di quanto avrebbe dovuto Leonardo. Ha sempre saputo che la discussione sarebbe necessariamente avvenire per forza, ma dato l'accaduto sul tetto ha sperato che il peggio sia passato. Ora si rende conto che non è così e quello che era solo il primo round.   
  
\- Ti conosco troppo bene Leonardo, quindi cosa frulla in quella tua testolina. - gli punta un dito contro, vieni ad accusarlo. Leonardo incassa senza proferir parola: merita tutto questo, e anche altro. Forza il suo autocontrollo al limite, perché c'è una parte di sé che vorrebbe rispondere per le rime a suo fratello, urlargli contro e duellare ancora. - Pensi che adesso che sei tornato sarà tutto come prima. Be ', notizie dell'ultima ora: non è così.  
  
\- Credi davvero che non lo sappia? Credi davvero che non così niente sarà mai come prima? Due anni sono tanto tempo, e ogni cosa cambia. - _Tranne ciò che provo per te,_ pensa, ma non lo dice ad alta voce. Sa che è troppo presto e che Raffaello non crederà se glielo dice adesso.   
  
\- Già, tu invece rimani nella tua immutata per infezione da figlio modello. Smettila con questa farsa, non fingere con me.   
  
\- Nessuna farsa Raffaello. Sono qui per spiegarti che non ho ma finto, _nulla._ \- ed entrambi sono a cosa si sta riferendo, senza nemmeno bisogno di dirlo apertamente. Ed è sempre stato questo il bello del loro rapporto: essere dotati di comunicare dimenticando totalmente l'interesse delle parole.  
  
Inaspettatamente, Raffaello scoppia in una risata amara e priva di gioia. - No? E pensare che mi sembravi tanto entusiasta di andartene per un anno. Talmente tanto che da uno siamo passati a due.   
  
\- Mai. - risponde semplicemente Leonardo. Perché quella è la verità, e lui non ha altro da dire.   
  
A quel punto, sembra quasi naturale passare un combattimento, che pare durare un'infinità. Ci sono colpi e grida e insulti. Raffaello si trasforma ancora una volta in quella furia che Leonardo ha visto su quel tetto. Ovviamente, gli viene fin troppo naturale ribattere con la stessa grinta e la medesima ferocia.   
  
Dopo una serie di pugni violenti - perché nessuno dei due ha tirato fuori le armi, sto semplicemente affrontandosi con una lotta a mani nude - che li ha visti prima in mezzo all'acqua, poi con la schiena di Leonardo sbattuta contro una parete e infine con Raffaello schiacciato contro il pavimento.   
  
I loro occhi s'incontrano per un attimo, e Raffaello stringe forte i pugni. - Aspettavo con ansia il tuo ritorno, ma una parte pessimista di me l'ha sempre saputo che non saresti tornato. Non so come sia possibile. Forse ti conosco troppo bene. - Spinge suo fratello con forza e si rialza di scatto, distanziandosi da lui di circa un paio di metri.   
  
Hanno avuto il fiato corto, ma non se ne preoccupano.  
  
\- Cercavo delle risposte. Chissà, magari se avessi chiesto a te avrei visto molto prima. - fa un passo in avanti, Leonardo, si avvicina con estrema cautela. Non vuole che Raffaello si ritragga e si allontani, non adesso, o di lui non resta che un guscio vuoto, niente emozioni, niente di niente.   
  
\- Leonardo ... - è un sussurro quello di Raffaello, che lo guarda con gli occhi spalancati, come se non credesse ciò che sta vedendo. - Non puoi farmi questo, non sono un gioco.   
\- Non lo sei mai stato.   
  
Ed è vero, Leonardo è questo Raffaello lo capisca, che comprende quanto sia importante per lui.   
  
\- Tu sei sempre stato quello che mi spronava al massimo delle mie capacità, che mi metteva sempre all'angolo. Tu mi sfidavi con un urlo muto dicendo: _e ora vediamo come mi batti._ \- Leonardo apre gli occhi e prende ancora una volta, prima di continuare. Ha molte cose da dire, e il respiro mozzato e il cuore che batte furiosamente nel suo petto non lo fanno di certo. - Ed io ti dimostravo ogni volta che ero capace di farlo.   
  
Raffaello lo interrompe - E non hai idea di quanto mi faccia incazzare questo tuo comportamento.   
  
Si guardano negli occhi adesso, e l'uno può leggere negli iridi dell'altro ciò che prova dentro di sé, ed è una sensazione che è esalta e spaventa allo stesso tempo, la prova di un legame tanto profondo. Eppure non possiamo proprio farci niente.  
  
\- Ci completavamo a vicenda, e continuiamo a farlo ancora oggi. Forse è stato per trovare finalmente un equilibrio che abbiamo fatto quel passo avanti, oltre il confine che non avremmo mai dovuto varcare. - Leonardo non è chi è avvicinato prima o se è fatto contemporaneamente, ma adesso le loro frontiere sono collegate ei loro petti si sfiorano. Raffaello emana calore, l'ha sempre fatto, e adesso lui sente più vicino che mai. - Non me ne sono mai pentito. - ammette finalmente, dopo un minuscolo istante di tentennamento. Aveva paura di pronunciare queste parole, ma adesso che ha superato questo scoglio la strada sarà tutta in discesa. - Ti ricordi che dopo la prima settimana abbiamo avuto quell'imbarazzante conversazione?  
  
Raffaello ghigna, gli occhi bassi e le braccia leggermente sollevate, quasi non sapesse cosa farsene. - Certo, quella sul “ _cosa siamo noi_ ”, come scordarla.   
  
\- Adesso ho una risposta.   
  
Raffaello si allontana da lui di scatto, e nei suoi occhi Leonardo può leggere paura e insicurezza. Niente a che vedere con la rabbia che sta cercando di dissimulare. - Non puoi tornare qui dopo tutti questi anni e venirmi   
  
Leonardo, prima che suo fratello possa andarsene, lo stringe con tutta la sua forza a sé, in una maleducata imitazione di un abbraccio. Avvicina le labbra al suo foro uditivo e lì sussurra lievemente, la voce simile e un piccolo riflesso di vento in un giorno assolato. - Ti amo.  
  
Raffaello esala un respiro tremante e si accascia contro di lui come se non avesse più energie, affondando il viso nel suo collo e respirando forte. Le sue braccia finalmente paiono a trovare il loro posto, attorno ai suoi fidanzati, mentre quelle di Leonardo sciolgono un po 'quella stretta stritolatrice a favore di una più dolce, tenendo gli arti al collo di Raffaello. Ed è magnifico incastrarsi in questa maniera, come se non ci fosse altro posto nel mondo per loro se non quello. Il tempo pare allargarsi e dilatarsi all'infinito, gli occhi di Leonardo non vedono nulla, se non Raffaello, che sente tutto intorno a sé, fuori e dentro è una sensazione inebriante come il suo profumo che gli penetra nelle narici. È così bello tornare a essere di nuovo completi.  
  
Restano così per un tempo impossibile da misurare, ché ormai per loro il tempo sembra aver perso significato. - Ti amo anch'io. - sussurra poi Raffaello in risposta, e Leonardo vorrebbe mettersi a saltellare per la gioia - ci aveva sperato fino all'ultimo, però di certo non c'era nulla - ma ciò che riesce a fare è sorridere debolmente e stringersi ancora di più a lui.   
  
Si separano dopo un altro po 'di tempo, tenendosi ancora stretti per gli avambracci, con forza, come se non toccarsi di più significherebbe morire.   
  
E il passo successivo è inevitabilmente l'unione delle loro bocche, dalla quale nasce un bacio che dapprima è semplicemente uno stampo e porta un calore crescente e poi si trasforma: diventa passionale e carico d'urgenza, velato di un istintivo bisogno animalesco.  
  
Tutto diventa confuso, intossicato da un inebriante piacere che dà a entrambi alla testa, e ogni cosa nel mondo - _nell'universo_ \- si riduce a una sfrenata passione che fa vedere tutti loro sfuocato.   
  
Ed è bellissimo, è morire e rinascere e unirsi ancora una volta. È amore, nella sua manifestazione ultima e più profonda. Poco importa che siano nelle fogne e che la scarsa luce provenga da una stupida lampadina che devono sfarfalla, è semplicemente _perfetto._ Nonostante il dolore e la scomodità della roccia, perché sono lì e sono loro, il resto conta poco più di niente. E per ogni scossa di dolore lancinante, Raffaello gli regala qualcosa, che sia un bacio o una carezza.  
  
  
Finalmente Leonardo si sente bene. E, come tanti anni prima, sente che può tornare a respirare. - Sei casa mia.  


**_L’infinito sai cos’è?_**  
**_L’irraggiungibile fine o meta che_**  
**_ricorrerai per tutta la tua vita_**  
  
**_Infiniti noi_**  
**_so solo che non potrà mai finire_**  
**_Mai_**  
**_ovunque tu sarai_**  
**_Ovunque io sarò_**  
**_Non smetteremo mai_**  
**_Se questo è amore_**  
**_È amore infinto_**

  
  
  
Tornare al covo è l’ultimo dei loro pensieri, ma dopo un po’ devono separarsi e andare via.  
  
Non è la prima e l’ultima volta che succede, questo lo sanno, ma finalmente riescono a dare un nome alle emozioni che provano l’uno per l’altro. Nessuna gioia è tanto grande, tranne forse la consapevolezza che a casa continueranno tutti a volergli bene.  
  
― Donnie e Mikey, sanno tutto. ― dice Raffaello dopo un po’ di silenzio.  
  
Leonardo gli lancia un’occhiata penetrante senza proferire parola. Non lascia trasparire nessuna emozione. Raffaello sa che probabilmente pensa a cosa comporti questo.  
  
― Hanno voluto che glielo dicessi.  
  
― Dovevamo farlo insieme. ― e Raffaello comprende subito che non sta parlando con lui e che si sta biasimando. Be’, a essere onesti l’ha fatto lui per primo. ― Scusami, per ogni cosa. ― e davvero, Raffaello si aspettava tutto, fuorché questo. Non sa cosa rispondere, perché non hai mai sentito Leonardo chiedergli scusa. Non sa quella frase sia mai uscita dalla sua bocca, a dirla tutta.  
  
― Leo, io... ― ma prima che possa cercare di aggiungere altro, suo fratello lo interrompe bruscamente. ― Non dire niente Raphie, volevo solo che tu lo sapessi.  
  
E, dopo queste parole, nessuno dei due dice più nulla, a testimoniare ciò che provano ci pensano le loro mani, che, seppur non siano unite – ci vorrà un po’ prima che riescano a sciogliersi e a lasciarsi tutto alle spalle – si sfiorano ad ogni passo, in un contatto continuo che pare voler dire _Non me ne vado, ci sarò sempre._ Raffaello spera davvero che sia così, perché il suo cuore non reggerebbe a un’altra cicatrice del genere.  
  
Arrivati a casa, sono accolti da abbracci e feste dai loro fratelli, dalle domande e dai commenti inopportuni di Michelangelo – _ragazzi, se vi vedo fare i piccioncini in giro, giuro che vomito_ – e dai sorrisi sornioni di Donatello – _Io e Mik abbiamo fatto una scommessa: lui diceva dopo minimo un mese, io poco meno di una settimana._ _Michelangelo, mi devi una pizza e un turno delle pulizie._  
  
Raffaello non può fare a meno, ascoltando questi discorsi, di pensare che in fondo potrà davvero tornare tutto come prima e che potranno trovare qualcosa che arriverà a somigliare alla felicità, in qualche modo.  
  
E, mentre Leonardo risponde alle assillanti domande di Michelangelo, gli si avvicina da dietro e lo stringe a sé, perché vuole e può farlo, stavolta allo scoperto.  
  
Dopo una cena a base di pizza e dei racconti di Leonardo sull’Amazzonia, Raffaello segue il fratello nella sua camera senza neanche chiedere. Non che ci sia bisogno di conferme adesso.  
  
Raffaello chiude la porta alle sue spalle e bacia Leonardo con violenza, si aggrappa a lui con tutto il suo essere, come se volesse respirarlo. Leonardo lo stringe a sé con forza e giusto quel pizzico di violenza che li caratterizza. _Non credo riusciremo mai a essere romantici,_ pensa Raffaello mentre Leonardo lo gira e lo spinge contro il letto con prepotenza; con la stessa aggressività si riappropria delle sue labbra mentre si siede su di lui.  
  
E sono fuoco e fiamme che bruciano e ardono senza sosta. Le mani sui corpi scorrono prima con lentezza e dolcezza, paiono quasi delicati refoli di vento; poi con forza brutale e possessiva. I baci si alternano con morsi voraci e tutto diventa confuso. La mente di Raffaello si svuota di qualunque pensiero e tutto si riduce a mero istinto. Totalizzante e infinito. Ci si perde dentro quella sensazione che lo culla col suo calore.  
  
Si sente bene adesso, forse più calmo e rilassato. Felice.  
  
Lo stringe forte contro il suo petto, posando un braccio intorno ai suoi fianchi. Leonardo gli si rannicchia contro e mugola soddisfatto.  
  
Si sono dovuti trattenere, perché va bene che ora lo sanno tutti, ma da qui a impedire agli altri di dormire per via dei gemiti forti ce ne vuole. Per questo ogni volta che uno dei due ha emesso un suono troppo forte, l’altro l’ha soffocato con un bacio. Non si sono mai baciati tanto.  
  
― Leo, grazie. ― dice dopo un po’ di tempo Raffaello.  
  
Leonardo si gira nel suo abbraccio per poterlo guardare negli occhi. ― Di cosa?  
  
Raffaello sorride. ― Di essere di nuovo qui, di non avermi lasciato andare. Ti amo.  
  
― Ti amo anch’io.  
  
  
Quella notte dormono tranquilli e sereni, per la prima volta dopo tutto quel tempo che hanno passato lontani l'uno dall'altro, sia con la mente sia con il corpo. Una bolla di tranquillità pare avvolgerli e finalmente si sentono al sicuro. Sanno che non sarà sempre tutto rosa e fiori, ma per adesso si godono la loro meritata tranquillità. È tutto ciò che conta, alla **fine** .  



End file.
